


I Always Knew

by LoneWanderess



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWanderess/pseuds/LoneWanderess
Summary: It's been months since Jodie left the ranch, and Jay has thought of nothing else, other than how much he misses her.
Relationships: Jodie Holmes/Jay
Kudos: 14





	I Always Knew

Jay brushed Ashkii absently, his eyes fixed on the dirt driveway as Corey approached the corral.

"You going to come eat?" Corey asked.

"Maybe later," Jay huffed as he removed Ashkii's saddle. "Still got lots to do."

Corey huffed in annoyance and absently kicked the corral gate.

"Jay. Seriously, man, come inside. She's not coming back. Working yourself to death won't change that."

Jay didn't turn around, but his posture went rigid as he stood up straight.

"Don't," Jay growled.

"Listen, I know you don't want to hear it, but Jodie's been gone for four months. If she was coming back, she probably would have by now. You need to stop this. You're losing weight, you look sick, and you've been impossible to work with. Just come inside, have a--"

Jay slugged Corey in the jaw and followed him to the ground, raining punches on him while he tried to protect his face. The commotion roused Paul from his nap and he stumbled out into the yard, hollering at his boys to stop. Jay didn't hear him until Paul hauled him off and tossed him on his ass in the dirt.

"I said knock it off! Jay, finish up with Ashkii. Corey, get in the house."

"But, Pa! He--"

"Now!" Paul cut off Corey and pointed sternly to the house. Corey sighed and rubbed his swollen lip, then turned around and stomped to the modest home.

"Pa, I'm sorry. He just knows how--"

"I have not raised my sons to survive the white man's world, just to wind up murdering each other."

Jay took a deep breath and met his father's eyes. He saw anger there, but mostly sadness, sympathy and understanding. 

"Before you were born, your mother left me for a time. I waited many weeks, but she did not call or return. I was heartbroken. She was the only woman I had ever loved, and I didn't understand why she left me. It seemed my whole world fell apart when she left. Everywhere I looked, I saw her face, and when I slept, I dreamed of it. I thought I would lose my mind if she did not return. I made myself sick, just as you do. I soon did not recognize the man I had become. I realized that, if she returned, she would not recognize me either, so I forced myself to become a better man. To be strong in body and spirit so I would be worthy of her love."

"Well, she obviously came back," Jay pointed out. 

"And I was ready for her return."

"Well why did Ma leave in the first place?" Jay asked. Paul smiled fondly.

"She was pregnant," Paul explained. "We were young, and she was scared. We were not married then, and I had not told her my feelings for her. Her fear made her think I would abandon her, and you."

"Oh." Jay shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Jodie's not pregnant, Pa. We didn't...you know."

"I know." Paul patted Jay on the shoulder as a comfort.

"How do I know if she'll come back?" Jay asked quietly, staring into the darkening sky.

"Do you believe in the love between you?"

"Of course. I mean, I want to. I didnt tell her how I felt, but I think she knew. And I know she felt something for me, I just don't know how strong it was." Jay paused and inhaled a long, slow breath. "What if she doesn't come back? What do I do?"

"I think you already know."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Paul led Jay into the house, his hand resting on his shoulder as the stars overhead began to blink in the navy sky.


End file.
